Drabble My iPod Faberry
by Maidenmild
Summary: aam... no hay mucho que decir, es un faberry, canciones en ingles... Femslash... entra y lee..


**ok... este Drabble es fruto de mi insomnio en una noche en la que me vi una pelicula de terror, la cual mis amigas y mi novia me obligaron a ver. lo tenia desde hace tiempo pero tenia que publicar algo xD. **

**respecto a mi otro fic... pues el capitulo que viene sera sorpresa (casi tan sorpresa como la escena Brittana en duets...) ademas es mas largo asi que sigo trabajando en el... ademas las cosas no han estado muy bien y no he tenido animos para escribir nada**

**este fic va dedicado a mi autora favorita HeyArcia... ella hizo que me comenzara a gustar Faberry... y comenzar a escribir drabbles... ademas de enviarme un mensaje que me animo mucho (Arcia, si estas leyendo esto, eres bienvenida en mi casa cuando quieras xD Love You.)**

* * *

**Touch a Touch A Touch me – Glee Cast.**

Besos apasionados, caricias descaradas y dos cuerpos tan juntos que no se distinguia donde comenzaba uno de ellos y terminaba el otro. Rachel levanto su cabeza para dar una lujuriosa mirada a la rubia para luego introducir un par de dedos dentro de ella. La rubia gemia y gritaba de placer bajo sus manos. Siguió con su ritmo hasta que la rubia cayo rendida en la cama por el placer. Rachel subió hasta sus labios y beso a su amante para luego caer dormida.

**Can't Fight This Felling – Chicago.**

El aula estaba sola. Y por suerte no había nadie por ahí. Quinn se acerco a rachel quien la miro extrañamente, la rubia le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y tomo su mano para cobijarla entre las suyas.

– no puedo seguir escondiendo esto Rachel – dijo para luego inclinarse y darle un pequeño beso a la morena, quien quedo en un shock momentáneo. El cual quinn desaparecio con otro beso. – saldrías conmigo?

– eeh… aaam… claro. – la chica aun seguía conmocionada

– genial – sonrio – pasare por ti a las 7. Quinn salio del aula rápidamente.

– genial… dijo rachel con una sonrisa, pasándose los dedos por sus labios, recordando el sabor, la textura y la suavidad de los labios de la rubia sobre los de ella.

**When I See You Smile. – Bad English.**

Rachel estaba dispuesta a todo por ver a su rubia novia sonreir, porque cuando ella sonreía, Rachel sentía que todo lo que habían pasado juntas finalmente valia la pena, cuando la veía sonreír, rachel podía enfrentarse al mundo con un coraje que nadie mas le daba… por eso siempre llenaba a Quinn de detalles, de besos, de caricias sutiles, que le sacaban una preciosa risita a esa hermosa rubia que tenia como amante. Las sonrisas de Quinn eran lo que le daban a la morena una felicidad que solo seria comparable con un dueto con la mismísima Barbra Streistand. Por eso, Rahcel Berry, haría cualquier tontería en el mundo, por ver a aquella porrista rubia sonreir.

**Landslide – Stevie Nicks**

La nieve caia en finos copos sobre la calle, no había nada que fuera mas hermoso que aquel espectáculo natural, que hacia que el pavimento brillara tiernamente. Quinn no podía verlo, inmersa en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos, en rememorar aquellas palabras que le había dicho a rachel antes de marcharse: no puedo seguir con esto quinn, solo… no puedo. Había tomado su maleta color rosa y se había marchado por la puerta de su apartamento, dejando a una rubia con pedazos de su corazón sangrando en sus manos, y un mar de lagrimas bajo sus ojos.

**Amor entre mujeres – Dalila**

Ellas se arriesgan, todos los días, toman el riesgo de ser descubiertas, de ser juzgadas, de ser dejadas de lado por ser simplemente ellas mismas. Pero no les importa, se toman de la mano, sus miradas son expresivas y tiernas. Y en las noches, bajo el velo de la oscuridad, se demuestran todo el amor, toda la lujuria, y todo lo demás que no se dijeron durante todo el día.

**Take a Bow – Glee Cast**

Mientes! – grito la morena dándole la espalda a su novia.

– rachel… por favor linda… escúchame...

– no quiero escucharte Quinn, dejaste muy claro que prefieres a esa pelirroja.

– rahcel, no es lo que parece. Por favor. – las lagrimas comenzaban a derramarse sobre el rostro de la rubia.

– solo… déjame sola Fabray.

– bien… – la rubia tomo su abrigo y salio al frio climade san francisco. Se había acabado – o quizá nunca lo hubo.

**Baby it's cold outside**

– no te vayas… – decía la morena, envuelta entre sabanas, tomando la mano de la rubia que comenzaba a vestirse – solo un rato mas… hace frio.

– tengo que hacerlo, Sam esta esperándome.

La morena envolvió a la rubia entre sus brazos y la llevo de nuevo a la cama, aunque esta tratara de resistirse. Rachel siempre ganaba en situaciones como esta. Y una vez mas Quinn paso la noche en el acogedor departamento de su amante.

* * *

si, lo se, no son muy buenos, algunos son demasiado cortos, pero piensalo, tenia sueño, tenia miedo de que un asesino quisiera aparecer tras de mi ventana y matarme lenta y dolorosamente (?) o usarme para un experimento loco y retorcido (no pregunten que peli me vi)

ESPERA! otra cosa antes de que le des cerrar a la pagina o dejes un review... estoy pensando en subir una historia (probablemente faberry) basada en el libro/fanfic Lucifer Rising. lo conoces? dejame un review y dime que opinas...

te gusto? dejame un review... No te gusto? vale huevo, igual deja un review... conclusion: Puchale al link y deja un review :D

Besos, Dani.


End file.
